Sposób na gorączkę
by YukamiN
Summary: Haru zachorował, Rin przybywa z pomocą. RinHaru. Autorstwa giddykae.


Tytuł oryginalny: How to cure a fever  
Link:  /works/931166  
Autor oryginału: GiddyArts (kitkatty)  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Sposób na gorączkę  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: miniaturka  
Pairing: Rin x Haruka  
Gatunek: Humor  
Ostrzeżenia: -  
Uwagi autora: -  
Uwagi tłumacza: To fill z promptu jakby co. Jest napisany trochę na odwal się, bo czasem nawet nie ma nowego zdania z dużej litery, pozwoliłam sobie to poprawić.

Z ogromnym opóźnieniem, ale urodzinowo dla Virusa 3

Virus, mam nadzieję, że jest ok, bo naprawdę się namęczyłam, żeby znaleźć coś, co imo byłoby w miarę fajne P:

Haruka, gdyby tylko spróbował, z łatwością mógłby zająć się sobą sam, ale jego przyjaciele i tak cały czas martwili się i skakali wokół niego. Nie potrzebował zbytnio towarzystwa, ale właściwie nie radził sobie najlepiej z mieszkaniem w pojedynkę. Zawsze jadł to samo, z lenistwa niezbyt dbał o porządek i pewnie stałby się zupełnym odludkiem, gdyby jego przyjaciele nie wpadali regularnie, żeby sprawdzić co u niego.

Na jego szczęście, dodatkowo Makoto wyrobił sobie zwyczaj przychodzenia do niego codziennie rano przed zajęciami. Kiedy zjawił się tamtego ranka, wszedł jak zawsze, tylnimi drzwiami. Pierwszą rzeczą, która go zaniepokoiła, było to, że Haru nie siedział jeszcze w swojej wannie. Skierował się więc na górę do jego pokoju i znalazł tam wciąż skulonego w pościeli, trzęsącego się lekko. Instynktownie przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.

— No nie, Haru, masz niezłą gorączkę. Powinieneś zostać dziś w domu. — Nie było żadnego sprzeciwu, Haruka jedynie posłał swojemu przyjacielowi bezradne spojrzenie.

— Haru, nie patrz tak na mnie, to tylko lekka gorączka. W piątek pewnie będziesz już zdrowy i pływał w basenie basenie!

Makoto wstał, sięgnął do swojej torby i zaczął w niej grzebać. Po chwili wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer do Nagisy.

— Hej, Nagisa, zrobiłbyś coś dla mnie? Haru jest chory i chciałbym, żebyś powiedział pani Amie, że pewnie przez to przyjdę dopiero na drugą lekcję. — W odpowiedzi dało się usłyszeć stłumione wrzaski. — Nie, nie, nic mu nie będzie. To tylko lekka gorączka, pewnie przez pływanie w za zimnej wodzie. — Przy tych słowach szturchnął Haru znacząco między żebra. — Upewnię się, że ma wszystko czego mu trzeba zanim wyjdę. — Znów niewyraźne dźwięki po drugiej stronie. — Jasne, do zobaczenia na przerwie. Na razie.

Makoto rozłączył się i włożył telefon z powrotem do torby, a zaraz po tym odwrócił się do drzwi z zamiarem ruszenia do kuchni.

— Zaparzę jakąś herbatę i zrobię ci śniadanie — [i]prawdziwe[/i] śniadanie, nie tą twoją grillowaną rybę z tostami — i zjesz kiedy będziesz miał ochotę.

Po wychrypianym przez Haru podziękowaniu, Makoto uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju, żeby pokręcić się po kuchni.

Haruka nienawidził być chory. To było takie bezsensowne. Przecież mógłby zamiast tego pójść popływać. Oczywiście myślał w podobny sposób właściwie o wszystkim, ale rzeczy takie jak szkoła i nauka, były najwyraźniej konieczne. Chorowanie nie było, więc dla Haru równało się tylko stracie czasu i energii. I na dodatek, do tego wszystkiego, był już poważnie znudzony.

Cóż, znał właściwie jedną osobę, która mogłaby temu zaradzić, więc prawie pozbawioną sił ręką sięgnął do torby Makoto i wyciągnął jego telefon. Przejrzał kontakty w poszukiwaniu Rina i wysłał mu wiadomość.

„Jestem chory, nudzę się."

„_Nic tylko współczuć._"

„Tu Haruka, tak swoją drogą."

„_Domyśliłem się, Mako pisze do mnie tylko jak dzieje się coś ważnego. No, albo ktoś umiera. Umierasz?_"

„Nie, tylko się nudzę, przyjdź tutaj."

„_Pewnie urządziłeś się przez to, że poszliśmy popływać w oceanie wczoraj w nocy. Takim głupim pomysłem zasłużyłeś sobie na chorobę._"

„Ty też jesteś chory?"

„_Nie, bo nie byłem tak głupi, żeby nie brać ze sobą pianki i cholernego _ręcznika_, jak ty. Jak na kogoś kto tak uwielbia pływać, zazwyczaj nie jesteś do tego zbytnio przygotowany._"

„Makoto zawsze ma przynosi co trzeba."

"_W takim razie pewnie powinieneś przywlec go wczoraj ze sobą._"

„Chciałem, ale próbował zabronić mi iść. No chodź, nudzi mi się."

„_Mam zajęcia, kretynie._"

"I tak co chwila wagarujesz."

„_Wal się, jestem przykładnym uczniem_."

„Jak sobie uważasz, ale chodź tu_._"

Rin natychmiast przestał odpisywać, ale to tylko zachęciło Harukę do bycia bardziej uciążliwym. Zawsze był raczej spragniony uwagi, kiedy był chory.

„Rin."

„Rin."

„Rin, przyjdź, nudzę się."

„Serio, no chodź."

Usłyszał wibracje swojego własnego telefonu, który leżał po drugiej stronie pokoju.

„Rin, nie dosięgnę do swojego telefonu. Przestań do mnie pisać i przyjdź."

„_Ugh, chciałbyś. Na pewno świetnie się bawisz, zdychając w łóżku. Ja mam zamiar skorzystać ze swojego zdrowia i pływać przez cały dzień __—__ mogę też w twoim imieniu._"

„Nienawidzę cię."

W tym właśnie momencie Makoto wrócił do pokoju i westchnął na widok Haruki z jego telefonem. Dość często się to zdarzało — jego przyjaciel i tak nie miał przed nim żadnych sekretów, więc czemu nie miałby pisać z jego komórki. Makoto zawsze później całkiem nieźle się bawił przy czytaniu historii.

— Jakiś problem z twoim własnym telefonem?

Całą odpowiedź Haruki stanowiło wskazanie ręką na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie wspomniane urządzenie podłączone było do kontaktu. Makoto westchnął i sięgnął po nie, żeby zaraz podać przyjacielowi.

— Teraz już pójdę. Daj mi znać jakby cokolwiek się działo. Jedzenie zostawię ci tutaj, spróbuj zjeść chociaż trochę. — Makoto odwrócił się w drzwiach zanim wyszedł, żeby jeszcze coś dodać. — I tylko nie próbuj się kąpać. Jesteś zbyt osłabiony i jeszcze się nam utopisz. — Haruka w odpowiedzi tylko pokazał mu język. Makoto zaśmiał się i pomachał mu, nim wyszedł. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć odgłos zamykanych drzwi od strony tylnego wejścia. Haruka znów był sam.

Było mu tak strasznie nudno. Zerknął na swój telefon i otworzył nieprzeczytane wiadomości od Rina.  
„_Więc po prostu chcesz, żeby przyszedł i wyleczył cię w łóżku, hah_."

„_Wiem, że to działa na bóle głowy, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby pomagało na gorączkę_."

„_Chociaż zawsze warto spróbować ;)_"

Haruka ziewnął i odpisał.

„To przychodzisz czy nie."

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo ledwie minęło kilka minut i zmorzył go sen.

Spał głęboko i po obudzeniu czuł się dużo lepiej. Może mógł już wziąć kąpiel? Próbował podnieść się do siadu, ale natychmiast zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie i mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy w niej pouczający głos Makoto. Dlatego więc poddał się i na powrót opadł na poduszkę. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył jedzenie, które zostawił mu przyjaciel i zebrał się na wysiłek sięgnięcia po nie. Herbata do tej pory już zdecydowanie powinna była zdążyć wystygnąć… czemu wciąż parowała? Haruka był jeszcze zaspany i zdezorientowany. Dotknął kubka, ale ten faktycznie wciąż był ciepły. Zerknął na zegarek i odczytał, że zostało siedemnaście minut do pierwszej — zdecydowanie przespał dłuższą chwilę. I wtedy usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, odwrócił więc głowę i zobaczył Rina. W fartuszku i z miską w rękach. Haruka uśmiechnął się blado i zakaszlał.

— Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mógł się oprzeć.

Rin prychnął i przysiadł przy Haruce na jego łóżku.

— Tak, jesteś w tej chwili faktycznie okropnie pociągający. — Rin zamienił miskę z jedzeniem przyrządzonym przez Makoto na tą, którą sam właśnie przyniósł i użył dodatkowej pary pałeczek, żeby samemu zjeść wystygniętą porcję. W końcu jedzenia się nie marnuje.

— Dzięki, że przyszedłeś.

— Mhm, wytłumacz się lepiej czemu kłamałeś. W ogóle nie byłeś znudzony tylko spałeś, kiedy przyszedłem. — Udał rozczarowanie. — A przyszedłem w pięknym stylu, jak Romeo. Wspiąłem się przez twoje głupie okno, a ty nie miałeś szansy zachwycać się moją rycerskością, bo byłeś nieprzytomny!

— Zawsze byłeś romantykiem.

— No jasne. Cholerny z ciebie szczęściarz.

Haruka zaśmiał się tylko i znów ułożył wygodnie w łóżku, sięgając po kubek i wypijając jego zawartość praktycznie jednym haustem. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy jak bardzo był spragniony, a dodatkowo mięta w herbacie naprawdę ulżyła jego bolącemu gardłu. Odstawił naczynie i zauważył na szafce nocnej mały wazon z, wetkniętą do niego, pojedynczą, czerwoną różą. Haruka uśmiechnął się i wziął ją do ręki, machając nią Rinowi przed twarzą, wyraźnie domagając się wyjaśnień. Jego partner przez to zarumienił się nieco i odwrócił twarz w bok, wydychając głośno powietrze.

— To nic wielkiego, ukradłem ją z jakiegoś ogrodu po drodze… — Haruka w odpowiedzi wetknął sobie kwiat za ucho, na co Rin zaśmiał się krótko.

Ponad ten dźwięk wybiło się głośne burczenie w brzuchu Haruki — musiał być głodniejszy, niż mu się zdawało. Wziął więc miskę do rąk i łapczywie zjadł całą jej zawartość. Rin wyraźnie próbował powtórzyć to samo, co wcześniej zrobił dla niego Makoto, ale z mniejszym powodzeniem. Ryż był trochę niedogotowany, a jajka z kolei lekko przypalone, lecz Haruka i tak docenił jego wysiłki. Ponadto, był zbyt głodny, żeby narzekać. Właściwie, to uważał nawet, że zupełny brak zdolności kulinarnych Rina był całkiem uroczy. Po posiłku od razu poczuł się nieco lepiej, ale nadal był zmęczony.

— Chyba znowu trochę się zdrzemnę… — Ułożył się z powrotem na poduszkach, a Rin pogładził go po ramieniu i pochylił się, żeby ucałować go w czoło. Wyjął też różę zza jego ucha i włożył ją z powrotem do wazonu.

— W porządku, pójdę pozmywać czy coś, daj znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

Haruka, wiedząc, że Rin był tuż obok, zasnął snem dużo spokojniejszym niż poprzednio.

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, Rin leżał koło niego, opierając głowę o podparte ramię i najwyraźniej zagłębiając się w jakiejś lekturze. Haruka przeturlał się w jego stronę i zarzucił na niego jedno ramię i nogę, przysuwając się jak najbliżej. Czuł się już o wiele lepiej, więc zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na szyi swojego chłopaka. Rin miał na sobie swoje okulary do czytania, a włosy związał w kitkę. Musiał to zrobić specjalnie — wiedział, jaką Haruka ma do tego słabość. Westchnął i zrobił teatralnie poważną minę.

— Nie widzisz, że czytam? — zerknął na chorego, a ten tylko uniósł brwi, więc w końcu uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i rzucił książką gdzieś za siebie. Później się będzie martwił na której był stronie. Zmienił pozycję tak, że zawisł nad Haruką, przyszpilając jego nadgarstki po obu stronach głowy.

— Hej, nie przypominam sobie, żeby doktor Rin pozwalał ci ruszać się z miejsca. — Pochylił się, żeby złożyć kilka pocałunków na jego szczęce, a zaraz też wzdłuż szyi. Obaj mieli na sobie jedynie doły od piżamy, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby kontynuował zabawę aż do jego torsu, zahaczając po drodze zębami o obojczyk, sutki i wodząc językiem w dół, do umięśnionego brzucha. Kiedy pieszczotami zaczął wracać w górę ciała kochanka, przywarł do niego biodrami i poruszył nimi powoli, wydobywając tym cichy pomruk z gardła Haruki. Po chwili wypracował już rytm, ocierając się o niego łagodnie i pieszcząc każdy kawałek jego skóry, który był w stanie dosięgnąć ustami. Haruka coraz głośniej wyrażał swoje zadowolenie i jednocześnie próbował wyrwać nadgarstki z uścisku Rina, ale ten, póki co, nie zamierzał tracić kontroli nad sytuacją. Pochylił się i mocno zacisnął zęby na szyi wyrywającego się kochanka, przez co ten jęknął wyjątkowo donośnie.

I nagle obaj usłyszeli z dołu przytłumiony nieco krzyk.

— O Boże, brzmi jakby cierpiał! — Potem rozebrzmiały przyspieszone kroki, a chwilę później zza rogu wypadli Makoto, Nagisa, Rei i Gou. Orientując się w sytuacji, natychmiast zatrzymali się w progu, gapiąc się na nich bez słowa.

Rin odwrócił głowę w ich stronę i posłał im zirytowanie spojrzenie.

— A może jednak? — warknął, nim Makoto wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk i zamknął drzwi z głośnym hukiem. Za drzwiami panowała zupełna cisza. Rin zacmokał z dezaprobatą, a Haruka zaśmiał się krótko.

Pierwszy odezwał się Rei.

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że wraca do zdrowia.

Zaraz po nim Nagisa wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— Gou, wisisz mi 2000 jenów!

— KOU! MÓWIŁAM CI, ŻEBYŚ NAZYWAŁ MNIE KOU! UGH. Niech ci będzie! Masz swoje głupie pieniądze. — Dało się usłyszeć jak schodzi po schodach, narzekając głośno. — Widzę swojego brata pierwszy raz od tygodni i oczywiście leży na innym facecie, NIE MUSIAŁAM tego widzieć.

— Wy dwoje w końcu naprawdę się o to założyliście. Myślałem, że to zbyt oczywiste.

— Najłatwiejsze pieniądze w moim życiu.

— Chłopaki, chodźcie już, wychodzimy. Co za żenująca sytuacja, ugh. Dajmy im trochę prywatności…

Haruka i Rin wciąż jeszcze patrzyli w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, nasłuchując kroków wychodzących z domu osób. W końcu znów zapanowała cisza. Rin odwrócił się z powrotem do Haruki z uśmiechem.

— Na czym to skończyliśmy?


End file.
